Let Me Be Your Hero
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: He just wants to see her smile.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I just like writing for that world, Thank you for reading and please Review! I don't own the song, Hero, either. This is a song-fic, Thank You!**

**Let me be your hero**

It was like any other day.

When it happened.

James Potter didn't know why today was the day it had to happened but it did.

**Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
**

It was dark out and Lily was just finishing washing the dishes, her hips swaying as she danced to a song only she could hear.

All James saw was her smiling face as she hummed and swayed across the room.

**Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?**

She paused near him and James took this opportunity to kiss her.

If only he knew it would have been one of their last.

Their lips danced across one another's, making their own song.

**Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this**

She broke away first, gasping for air but smiling into his grinning face.

Her cheeks slightly flushed as she held on to him.

**Now would you die, for the one you love?**

They could almost believe that was like before.

When the light always won over the dark.

When the dark was after their child.

**Hold me in your arms, tonight**

When they were happy.

Now they still had Love but they had little freedom.

This was not the world they wanted Harry to grow up in.

But for now they just held each other, swaying in each other's arms.

**I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain**

The kisses were sweeter now.

Maybe subconsciously they knew they were going to leave soon.

**I will stand by you forever**

But for now they were both happy in their own safe little world.

In each other's arms.

Standing together.

**You can take my breath away**

If they closed their eyes, they were back in happier times.

When smiles seem to light up their faces, always.

When the light always won against the dark.

**Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?**

James knew he would do anything to keep Lily and Harry safe but he was stuck here.

**I don't care you're here, tonight**

But to him here was also okay, because at least his family was here, too.

Safe, away from harm.

**I can be your hero, baby**

James remembered when he was like a hero to Lily.

Now he was stuck in here.

And all he wanted to do was fight against the dark.

To make the world safe again.

**I can kiss away the pain**

At least he could still make her smile.

**I will stand by you forever**

With just a kiss.

**You can take my breath away**

He could take her breath away.

Make a blush spread across her moon-lit skin.

Make her sigh with pleasure.

**Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah**

Watching as a smile, so bright, spread across her face.

**Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?**

Making him smile like a fool.

A fool totally in Love.

**Well I don't care you're here, tonight**

He would do anything for his family.

**I can be your hero, baby**

One last dance.

One last kiss.

One last smile.

One last laugh.

**I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah**

The door slams open unexpectedly.

The man, the darkness, walks through.

As if he is just here for laughs.

As if he will not kill.

**I will stand by you forever**

Lily grabs him in an embrace so tight.

**You can take my breath away**

As if she can keep him alive.

As if she can keep Harry alive, her family alive.

But an embrace is all it is.

**I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain**

One last kiss on the lips.

Brief, like a brush of the wind...

**(I can be your hero, baby)**

Then pushing you away.

To the stairs.

To Harry.

**And I will stand by you Forever.**

One last glance of you.

Then your gone.

**You can take my breath away.**

James feels light as he faces this man, this darkness.

The cause of all our pain.

He has tried to save his family.

And because of this...

He can face death bravely.

**You can take my breath away.**

A flash of green light.

Your face and harry's enters his mind.

As if the thought alone can be like an embrace.

The whispers of Love on his lips.

As the man laughs.

But this man, if you can call him this, knows nothing of Honor and Love.

**An' I can be your Hero.**

His eyes close.

As he hits the floor.

He is gone, just as her voice calls his name from above.


End file.
